


Like Sand through the Hourglass

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss, Love, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Like sand, through the hour glass-So are the Days of Our Lives.Nothing stays the same forever as with life itself there is always a beginning, middle, and end!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Meliorn/ Silent Brother Zachariah, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	1. CLACE

Alexander sat in his office slumped over holding his head in the palm of his large hands.

Magnus had entered with a spring in his step and pulled up seeing his husband slouched over and knew instantly something was wrong.  
He approached running his hand through Alexander's hair and was surprised when Alexander turned and moved his head into Magnus's stomach his hands grasping his husband's hips as Magnus became nervous fearing terrible news he whispered, “Alexander?”

Magnus's fingers dug a little harder into his scalp and Alexander held him tighter comforted by the touch as Magnus always knew just what he needed. He stiffened knowing Magnus would react as his voice lowered, “Jace lied! Why does he do it Magnus?”

Magnus sighed knowing it caused Alexander heartache and pain replying, “He does not want to disappoint you! ”

Alexander lifted his head and stared into Magnus's eyes. As always, there was that connection between them, when they were only there for each other and nothing else mattered. 

Alexander pulled back, “Disappointed! I am not disappointed I am furious, I am angry and I am ….devastated! He has reunited with Clary!”

Magnus shot back spinning on a coin, verbalizing everything Alexander had already thought, “What! Is he crazy? He knows what will happen! He read the note himself, You gave him an order! You gave everyone an order! What is he trying to do? Kill us all? If he was not your brother he would be arrested and ex-e-cuted!”

As Magnus spat the words out he saw the tears well in Alexander's eyes.  
He placed his hand on Alexander's face and asked, “Oh Sweetheart, What are you going to do! Are you sure?“

Magnus dropped to the floor now kneeling between Alexander's legs, moving his hands into Alexander's gently kissing each tear that dropped from his beautiful eyelashes onto his cheeks collecting them softly on his lips as Alexander's hands were shaking and Magnus could feel his heartbreaking bit by bit.

Alexander whispered, “Meliorn told Brother Zachariah. I can not protect him from this.”

Magnus questioned it, “Why would Meliorn tell Zachariah and not you?”

Alexander smiled slightly, “I think they have been spending time together! The Silent Brothers want Jace arrested and bought back to Idris!”

Magnus ran his hand on Alexanders shoulder, “What are you going to do?’”

Alexander sighed, “What choice do I have! If I don’t, I will lose all credibility and my position and If I do- I will lose my brother! The thing is Mags, If you were Clary- I would do the same.”

Alexander ran his shaking finger over his husband's lips adding,” He loves her-How can I deny him that? ”

Magnus's voice was a whisper, “ What if Jace was not a Shadow Hunter?”  
Alexander shrugged, “They will strip him of his runes regardless- It will be worse for him as they will make sure no mercy is shown. They will make an example of him-Not even the fierce warrior Jace Wyland is immune to the law. Not mentioning those that will consider him a target and seek revenge. ”

Magnus lifted Alexander’s chin with his finger and whispered, “Not if he was mundane and was lost to the Shadow World.”

Alexander did not have to ask how he knew how it could be done. He ran his fingers over Magnus's hands “Either way- We will lose him. ”

Magnus placed his hand on Alexander's chest soothing it seeing the pain in his eyes as he replied, “Yes we will- You will also save his life and give him what he wants. What we are luckily enough to have- True Love! It would appear he has already made his choice!”

Alexander pulled Magnus hand to his lips kissing it as he nodded, “I will talk to him”  
Magnus shook his head, “No, It will only implicate you- I will talk to him.”  
Alexander shook his head, “NO! You will be considered an accomplice and I will NOT allow you to do that.I could not bare seeing you under the soul sword-again! NO! ”

Magnus brushed the lock of hair from Alexander's face, “ Perhaps, there is another way!”

Jace had tried to keep away from Clary, he just couldn’t. So far Jace had managed to keep his secret. He had made sure that Clary had no idea of who he truly was and enjoyed going on mundane dates. Then again, he would enjoy cleaning toilets if it meant he could be with Clary.

He told her he worked as an inner-city courier delivering parcels and did some overtime occasionally. He even rented a very small and cheap apartment without telling anyone. He was balancing life well and was surprised at how easy it was. Not even Simon knew the extent of his contact with Clary and he was the happiest he had ever been.

Magnus had tapped into Jace’s phone and found out they were having dinner at a little Italian restaurant called Pizzadora and booked a table for 4.

The wheels were in motion and there was no going back now.

Clary had invited her friend Sally and her boyfriend Mark who Jace had become friends with. For a mundane, he was a pretty good guy having been in the military before injuring himself and now ran a gym in the city. 

The meals were placed in front of them and as Jace took a mouthful of pasta he froze as he watched Magnus, Alexander, Brother Zachariah, and Meliorn sit down at a table a few meters away.

They did not make eye contact, they did not have to as Jace realized his secret was out and a little thrown by the events that were unfolding wondering why Alexander had not contacted him, or even Magnus and why do they not look surprised to see him. Why is Meliorn and Brother Zachariah there? Was he about to be arrested? Had he just made Clary a target?  
His heart was racing as he continued to cough taking a drink of water before excusing himself as he went to the bathroom expecting to be followed and waited.

Magnus had sent a fire message. A copy of the original order signed by Alexander and underneath was a message, ‘Looking for something mundane call 666-6.’

Jace knew what that meant, though the number he was given was not one he recognized, and as he tried to call Alexander and then Magnus-neither of them took his call.

Jace sat alone his stomach churning, he felt physically sick and started to throw up. If he stayed in the Shadow world he would be executed and if he became mundane he would lose everyone, except Clary.

Realizing he was now on his own he could not ignite his parabatai rune as he did not have his Steele and started to cry.

The main door flew open and he jolted, but it was his mundane friend asking, “Hey man are you alright?”

Jace took a moment to collect himself and exited the cubicle nodding.

The tears in Jace’s eyes were not from coughing as he wiped his face and headed back to the table.

He glanced over at Alexander’s table and was completely ignored, It was as if he didn’t even exist.

The waitress approached taking their order explaining to Meliorn, that they did not have caviar but could do anchovies and that they would definitely be dead. Meliorn was unimpressed as Magnus tried not to laugh grinning at Alexander wondering if they should have provided a little more detail in the social etiquette of the mundane world as the waitress turned her attention to Brother Zachariah smiling widely as she asked him what he would like, flirting a little which annoyed Meliorn even further. She repeated the order, “Alright then, 1 green salad no dressing (she moved to Alexander) 1 chicken supreme (she moved to Magnus) 1 meat lovers, she tried not to show any emotion guessing it was some kind of silly bet as she looked at Meliorn. 1 vegetarian with extra pineapple, extra hot peppers, DEAD anchovies and garlic, no sauce or paste and extra cheese”

Alexander was trying hard not to laugh as Meliorn looked like a young boy in a candy shop nodding excitedly, “ Yes Please!” 

The waitress returned placing the drinks down unimpressed with Meliorn as she replied, “and there is your unflavored, plain milkshake- with extra shake- as requested!”

Jace was desperate to talk to Alexander, He had tried to call him again watching as Alexander looked at his phone and Magnus asked loudly, “Who is that?”  
Alexander knew Jace was listening as he replied, “That guy I had to fire- lucky he didn’t get arrested! Fancy thinking he could get away with it!”  
Magnus nodded, “Well that’s what happens when you play both sides, sooner or later you have to make a choice! Maybe if he apologized you would give him another chance!”  
Knowing Jace was listening Alexander replied, “It's too late for that! There is nothing I can do, the si- Board had made the decision.”

He nearly said silent brothers and pulled up just in time. 

Alexander raised his beer as Magnus raised his glass of red and Brother Zachariah was prompted to raise his glass of water as Meliorn raised his milkshake. Alexander smiled, “A toast, To the future-may, we all get what we want!”

Glasses were clinked together as Magnus replied, “I already have what I want!”

Alexander smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Meliorn looked straight at Brother Zachariah having slurped on his milkshake nodding, “As do I!”

Brother Zachariah was not known to have a sense of humor or for being light-hearted, he stared at Meliorn and placed his glass down looking very stern and serious, “Then you need to make a decision- It’s either me or the garlic!”

Alexander spat out his beer as Magnus laughed so hard it was almost contagious as Meliorn grinned raising his foot up the inside of Brother Zachariah’s leg under the table as the waitress bought out the pizza and placed it down Meliorn looked at her, “ I don’t want it-Can I change it for something else?”

She smiled politely, “NO! You ordered it, we made it, and one way or another you are paying for it?”

Alexander saw the look on the waitress face and added, “We will take it and order another without garlic”

The waitress raised her eyebrow, “The garlic is the least of your problems”

Jace was watching as Magnus, Alexander, Meliorn, and Brother Zachariah finished and once again without making any eye contact, stood from the table and turned their backs walking away.

Jace had never expected it to end like this and excused himself from the table again walking out to get some fresh air hoping to find Alexander waiting for him as Clary asked him whether he wanted her to go with him and he shook his head, “I will be back in a minute”

He walked out and looked around wondering if he was just about to be arrested or killed. The street was a buzz of activity full of mundanes but he could not see anyone else. He sighed and went back inside joining Clary and the others.

Clary noticed he was distracted as she squeezed his hand, “Are you alright. You don’t look so good.”

Clary was worried and the plan to continue to a movie was changed to heading home. Jace paid the bill leaving a tip and as Clary suggested they catch a cab. Jace agreed thinking it would be safer.

They stood in line as Jace was shoved from behind and pushed into a woman in front of him automatically apologizing,” Sorry”. 

The woman turned and it was Maryse as she smiled at him and Clary as she nodded, “Don't apologize!”  
Jace did not know what to say, Maryse did not seem angry as he turned to Clary, “Let's walk, I could do with the fresh air.”  
Luke swung around, “It is a lovely night for it!”

Clary agreed as Maryse said loudly, “What a lovely young couple. They look so happy”  
Jace took one more look over his shoulder to Maryse who winked at him and waved goodbye.

They crossed a laneway and Clary pulled back, “Oh what is that smell- smells like rotten meat!”

Jace looked up and saw Simon and Isabelle staring at him as Simon nodded smiling with blood running like tears from his eyes as Isabelle simply nodded as if she understood and mouthed the words, “Goodbye!”

Jace became overwhelmed and was crying as Clary caught her breath, “Are you in pain?”  
Jace nodded and he wasn’t lying. This was not how he expected it to happen. He looked up again and they were gone.

They were almost at Clary's front door when Jace caught his breath grabbing his side knowing what was about to happen he almost collapsed as Clary grabbed him struggling to hold his weight as she moved him to a seat. He was yelling in pain and saw Alexander across the road standing under an Oak tree as Brother Zachariah was removing the Parabatai rune.

Jace’s heart started to pound and he screamed as The silent Brothers were not known to be sympathetic or gentle.  
Clary thought it was his appendix and called for an ambulance.

Magnus did not want Clary to recognize him as he glamoured himself into the man on the poster in the shop window and magically redirected the call to Catarina as Clary gave the address Magnus sat beside Jace and smiled, “Don’t worry, help is coming, It will be here soon”

Jace shook his head looking at the middle-aged man as he yelled in pain, “No It won’t”

Magnus flashed his worlock eyes as Jace whispered, “Magnus!”  
Magnus nodded, “Just try to relax.”

Alexander and Jace were staring at each other. Alexander nodded to him and a wave of emotion came over him.   
It was warm and calm as Alexander had one hand on Brother Zachariah’s shoulder controlling his breathing. 

The flashes of memories from their childhood and the countless amounts of missions they survived mattered not as Jace gave in to it and the harsh hot razor sharp pain slowly became a dull ache.

Magnus placed his hand on Jace’s shoulder, “You are lucky to have someone who loves you very much”  
Clary smiled believing the comments were directed at her as Jace nodded crying looking over to Alexander, “I am .”  
Jace lowered his voice, “ Tell him!”  
Magnus nodded, “He knows.”

The ambulance pulled up and Jace roared in pain feeling the parabatai rune being ripped from him as Catarina jumped out, “ I think it is appendicitis, Let's get you to the hospital!”  
Clary nodded, “I am coming”  
Catarina nodded, “Good Idea, Jump in the back!”

Catarina climbed in and winked at Magnus and the driverless ambulance vanished into thin air.

Meliorn jumped out of the tree as Magnus ran to Alexander who was on his knees recovering.

There was nothing to be said as Meliorn and Brother Zachariah left them alone as Magnus formed a portal in the base of the Oaktree as Oak trees could not be traced and kissed him softly whispering “We have done what we can!”

When Jace woke he was in a room that looked like an operating theatre adjusting to the bright light as he yelled for Clary. 

A voice he knew echoed, “She is safe waiting for you!”

Jace was confused, “Madzie!”

Madzie giggled, “Well it ain’t the Queen Mary”

Madzie was wearing a doctor's gown with oversized glasses. “Mr Wyland, we have some paperwork for you to complete before the …procedure.”

Jace raised his eyebrow, “Hold on, I think there has been a mistake.”  
He had his phone and called the number Magnus had given him when Madzie answered, “Hello, Madzies make-overs, specializing in all things mundane and eco-tours to Edom.”

Jace smiled as he hung up as Madzie sighed, “The reception here is awful” 

Madzie pricked Jace’s finger as the droplets of blood formed she placed a magical quill pen with the feather of a crow as the blood sucked up into the pen. “Please fill out the form, I will be back in a few minutes, If you have any questions we can go through it then.”

Jace nodded and started filling it out much the same as any other mundane form. 

When Madzie returned she read the form in detail replying, “Oh You have gone for the Gold Package-Nice.”

Jace looked at her, “Who will be doing ‘it’ !”

Madzie looked at him, “I will! Don’t worry, I have been trained by the best”

Jace was hesitant, “Are you sure”

Madzie sat on the bed beside him, “Yes. When you wake up the first thing you will see is Clary and you will be released into the wild, I mean the mundane world.”

Jace nodded, “Can I write a note to Alexander.”

Madzie nodded, “Of course, However, we need to start the procedure as we are running out of time.”

Jace nodded, “What is the worst that can happen?”

Madzie sighed, “The elite guard and silent brothers stop the procedure and arrest you.”

Jace looked at her, “I do not want you to get into trouble. Magnus would kill me”

Madzie smiled, “ I will be fine. I suggest you drink that water before we start otherwise you will wake up with a shocking headache.”

Jace grabbed the cold water that had been tainted with a sleeping potion and started to drink drifting off to sleep as Madzie followed the directions Catarina had given her and erased all memories of the Shadow world and made new memories based on the information that Jace had given her.

While Jace was undergoing his ‘procedure’ Luke and Maryse sat cuddled up on the lounge reviewing photos both shedding tears as Maryse ran her finger over a picture of Jace smiling, “You have been through so much, I will miss you dearly.”

Simon found Isabelle in Jace’s room holding his Steele against her chest. Her eyeliner had run due to the tears she had shed as Simon wrapped his arms around her and did not say anything as they looked out over the city. Simon whispered, “At least they are together”  
Isabelle nodded as to her it was like a death. She had not had many close friends and to lose Clary was hard enough, but now Jace as well. He was her brother and she was comforted in the fact that hopefully, he was now at peace.

Meliorn and Brother Zachariah were laying on Meliorns bed as Brother Zachariah fed Meliorn a grape asking, “Would you do it?”  
Meliorn looked at him and shook his head, “No! Clary is not my type”  
Brother Zachariah smiled, “Would you turn mundane”  
Meliorn shook his head, “No. Seelies can not.”  
Zachariah smiled, “ Nor would I”  
Brother Zachariah kissed his neck as Meliorn replied,” I would consider becoming a changeling”  
Brother Zachariah pulled back surprised, "Would you?”  
Meliorn nodded, “If my soul mate wished it”

In the mundane world, the gender change of an animal from male to female is called protandry. Seelies could do it if they had permission from the Queen and once permission was given they were treated as special and protected for life. The only reason to become a changeling was to procreate and give birth.

Brother Zachariah laid back listening to Meliorns heartbeat as he kissed his chest, “You would make a beautiful mother!”

Alexander and Magnus arrived back in the apartment as Alexander went straight for a drink pouring one for Magnus and one for himself as he handed Magnus the glass and they both finished their drink quickly as Alexander went to pour another Magnus placed his hand over Alexanders their wedding rings touching as Alexander seemed transfixed on them.

Magnus placed his finger on Alexanders lips, “I think someone needs to be reminded of who they are!”

Magnus flicked his fingers producing Alexander's Steele which was glowing blue as he reefed Alexander's shirt back and ignited his stamina rune.

Alexander groaned as Magnus undid the buttons of his pants as Alexander sighed knowing what was about to happen. He hissed, “Bed!”

Magnus magically moved the bed to the lounge room as he pushed Alexander back kissing the empty space which once held the parabatai rune as Alexander groaned again Magnus moved his mouth further down as Alexander through his head back feeling Magnus taking his hard 12-inch cock in his mouth.   
Alexander started to breathe faster and pant as Magnus pulled back working his way back up to Alexander’s soft lips whispering, “ Now where is that forceful Shadow Hunter I married.”

Alexander ripped at Magnus's shirt open and pants off as their bodies continued to press against each other. It was forceful and passionate almost frantic. Magnus could feel the desperation and pushed Alexander whispering, “Harder!”

Magnus knew Alexander was holding back, he could sense it as he whispered, “ Let go, baby!”

There mouths and tongues covered each other as Alexander flipped Magnus over onto his stomach moving above him his tongue darted in and out of Magnus hole as Magnus moaned with delight as Alexander pulled back whispering into his neck, “Use your magic”

Magnus moaned with delight as Alexanders tongue was turned into a serpent fork tongue 3 times the length as he flicked it against his prostate as Magnus yelled, “FK”

Alexander could feel Magnus's body start to shake as he held him down pressing his stomach into the bed as Alexander slid inside of him both of them catching their breath as Alexander started biting him on his shoulder as they both lost control.

Alexander pulled Magnus by the hair edging his head back watching as Magnus golden eyes shone brightly as Alexander growled as Magnus duplicated himself.  
Alexander felt Magnus's mouth on his back his breath in his ear, his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart realizing he was about to have his first magical threesome with his husband sending him over the edge as he felt Magnus inside him as he had slowed his thrusts adjusting.

They were out of control as Magnus pushed Alexander begging him for more as Alexander groaned in pleasure.

They had found their rhythm and with the stamina rune still glowing gold neither of them spoke as Alexanders hand wound under Magnus's chest gripping his nipple and squeezing it hard as Magnus increased the size of himself just slightly thicker and 2 inches longer as Alexander's sweat flicked onto his back he lifted his head and stretched back as Alexander pushed his head back down and sucked on his neck as Magnus gripped the pillows crossing his fingers as he started to vibrate inside of Alexander as Alexander yelled, "OHHHHH FUCK!"

The sun started to rise as Magnus yelled, "MOVE"  
Alexander lifted as Magnus flipped onto his back and grabbed a hand full of hair forcing Alexander's mouth onto his cock while his magic continued to fuck him. He was so close to coming as Alexander moved his hand and with his fingers tickling Magnus hole he made a fist as Magnus yelled, "OH FUCK YESS"

Alexander pushed his fist in further punching his prostate as Magnus's eyes were as bright as the sun. Magic was flying around the room as Magnus and Alexander had reached a new level having never had sex like it before their mouths open as their world stopped for a moment before they both climaxed together riding out their orgasm panting and moaning as cum and sweat covered them both before Alexander collapsed almost passing out.

Magnus moved his cum soaked palm onto Alexander's mouth as Alexander licked it clean.

Alexander was spent. The frustration and anger and angst was replaced with a fulfillment wrapped in exhaustion as he pulled him into him, “Now that is my idea of the perfect threesome”

Magnus smiled as he to was exhausted. “Hmm, I must say being fucked by you and fucking you at the same time turned me on.”

Alexander smiled, “Really, I did not notice”

Magnus grinned as he replied, "Oh we will be doing that again!"  
Alexander rolled onto him kissing his neck and whispered, “Thank you!”

Magnus did not have to say anything as he ran his hands down Alexander's back as Alexander sighed his body relaxed into him as Magnus continued gently until Alexander feel asleep.

Magnus received a message on his phone and smiled, the procedure had been a success though they had nearly lost him as there was a darkness inside of him that was hard to remove and Catarina had to step in as Madzie had seen the visions of Valantine and her grandmother which caused her magic to become erratic as she became scared.

With the mission successfully completed Magnus drifted off to sleep knowing it was not over yet.


	2. REYHILL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Madzie be made to go under the soul sword and will Underhill get what he wants-Another busy day in the Shadow World

Andrew Underhill first met Lorenzo Del Rey at Alexander and Magnus's wedding. There was an instant attraction though their relationship was very different. Lorenzo was celibate and had been for 300 years losing his mundane wife and son to the Roman Legion and then his Spanish male lover to the plague and had told Andrew he just could not go through that again.   
Andrew did understand, He was quite conservative and told Lorenzo he did not believe in sex before marriage and while Lorenzo respected and adored him for it, the reality was, they slowly fell in love despite Lorenzo’s efforts not to and found intimacy in different ways.  
Andrew had broached the subject of marriage and Lorenzo had been honest. He doubted whether he would ever get married and would not consider the idea unless Andrew retired from missions. It was hard enough knowing his love faced danger let alone sitting alone at night wondering if his husband would come home.

Andrew also had a hidden talent, he was a self-taught chef and could easily run his own restaurant standing alongside the greatest chefs in the world and Lorenzo had offered to finance a restaurant for him but Andrew would not accept it. He was a Shadow Hunter and a soldier and happy to be so for now.

Lorenzo did not enjoy waking up early and told his manservant to send whoever it was away.  
The man looked at him nervously and added, “It is Catarina and the girl requesting protection from the High Worlock of Brooklyn?”

Lorenzo’s eyes were now wide open as he clicked his fingers magically showered and dressed clicking his fingers again to summon a much needed large cup of strong black coffee as he made his way down the huge staircase of his Georgian mansion surprised at the request and nervous as Catarina had never asked him for anything.  
He wondered whether she had a dispute with Magnus as he could not think of anything else she could not handle herself.

Lorenzo saw them as Catarina looked worried, almost scared pacing as Madzie was sitting on a chair staring at the floor, which once again concerned Lorenzo, “Good morning Ladies, What seems to be the urgency!”  
Catarina and Madzie straightened and bowed politely as Catarina stood stoic, “I am here to request protection from the High Worlock of Brooklyn for my daughter, Madzie”  
Lorenzo took a mouth full of coffee thinking Madzie had once again turned someone’s child into a goat.  
Lorenzo sighed taking another mouthful, “Why?”  
Madzie looked up her eyes filled with tears as she replied, “Jace paid me to turn him mundane- I did not know about the order.”

Lorenzo spat out his coffee as she ran to him and placed her arms around his waist sobbing, “Please, I don’t want to go under the soul sword. I thought I could get extra credit for mundane studies and was trying to earn money to go to Worzies. He gave it freely!”

Worzies was Summer Camp for teenage worlocks, very popular and frightfully expensive.

Lorenzo clicked his fingers and a glass of scotch appeared before he finished it conjuring another two, handing one to Catarina who accepted it.  
Lorenzo finished his drink and smiled at her, “You are a very clever little worlock for your age. A paid service is not breaking the law, though I doubt the Shadow Hunters are going to be happy. One turning mundane is not considered a heroic end to one’s life. Was it successful?”

Madzie blushed and nodded as Lorenzo filled with pride acknowledging one of his ‘subjects’ was so clever. He added, “Did you have any help?”  
Madzie shook her head.  
Lorenzo waved his hand and magically produced a gold ticket, “I think you deserve a little more than a ‘credit’.”

Catarina shook her head, “It hurt her, there were memories which she was apart of. Valentine!”

Lorenzo had heard all about that and he watched as Madzie started to turn red and shake as he touched her face, “My poor dear child, taking on a warrior such as Jace with a complicated history and turning him mundane would be a challenge for anyone!”

He handed Madzie the ticket.  
Catarina was shocked and had to admit-impressed, as Madzie could not believe it and swung her arms around him hugging him tightly thanking him several times.

Catarina was seeing a side of Lorenzo she had never seen before as he pulled back, “ I will grant you both protection. Is Alexander mad?”

Catarina took the mouth full of scotch as Madzie looked at the floor Lorenzo stared at her, “Does Alexander NOT know!”

Catarina and Madzie both shook their head vigorously as Lorenzo understood completely.

He did not want to tell him either as he pulled open his phone and decided to call his lover, Andrew Underhill instead. 

Andrew Underhill was standing with Isabelle as Isabelle gave the order for the arrest of her brother. Her voice trembling as she read the order out to the Shadow Hunter's at the morning briefing.

The mood at the institute was somber as the other Shadow Hunters stood stoic refusing to move.   
Isabelle yelled, “It is an ORDER!”

They stood unmoved as Isabelle filled with pride nodding at the gesture she smiled through her tears, “Let’s find him before they do”

The intent was to ensure they couldn’t. All Isabelle knew was that Jace was turning mundane so he could be with Clary, she did not know how or who by which was to protect her. The less she knew the better.

She looked around the room, “Fine, I image Alexander will be here soon with the elite guard and Silent Brothers, I am sure you will welcome him!”  
And just like that, they all decided perhaps they should follow orders as none of them wanted to be there when he arrived.

Andrew was instructing the teams, giving them different parts of the city to cover when he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He looked down at the number and answered “Hello lovely, This is not a good time- Can I call you back?”  
Lorenzo did not have time for niceties as he spat out, “We need to talk!”

Andrew sighed, he did not want to have the ‘we need to talk’ conversation which happened once a week. 

He moved away for privacy and shook his head, “You are a day early! No! Lorenzo, We don’t. Is this about the dungeons and dragons thing, because I told you, I don’t mind being restrained and I am sorry but the dragon scales give me a rash, and just because your hung like a horse doesn’t mean…”

Catarina and Madzie looked at each other both surprised with Madzie being slightly grossed out at the thought when Lorenzo smiled politely adding, “Andrew-You are on speakerphone!”

There was silence on the other end of the line as Andrew replied, “Would you mind mentioning that before - ‘We need to talk.’ ”

Lorenzo smirked slightly and told Andrew what had happened with Andrew yelling loud enough to wake the dead, “WHAT? Does Alexander know?”

Lorenzo looked at Madzie and Catarina before replying, “No, I think this requires adhering to the accord protocols, this is not worlock business, this is Shadow Hunter business, Madzie is under my protection as she is still a child and Catarina is her guardian- mother.”

Underhill disagreed before replying, “Fine, then will you be attending the Institute to make a formal statement or will you prefer the elite guard to escort you as per the protocols of the accord.”

Lorenzo hissed, “The elite guard is not welcome on the premises of the High Worlock of Brooklyn, so I suggest you keep them locked up in the cage they belong. I will present soon.”

Andrew smiled knowing Lorenzo was annoyed as he added, “I will let Isabelle know you are on your way, Love you.”

Lorenzo did not have a chance to say anything as Andrew hung up and as he turned to speak to Isabelle a portal opened and Lorenzo, Madzie and Catarina stood before them.

Isabelle was surprised to learn it was Madzie and under Shadow Hunter Law, Madzie was now considered an accomplice.

Back in Idris

Magnus was sitting on Alexander's lap eating breakfast as they were all loved up after last night negotiating mouthfuls of food between kisses. The Parabatai rune was gone and in its place was a large purple love bite from Magnus.

Magnus was running his hand through Alexander's hair as he asked him if he was alright knowing the emotional toll today would take as Alexander nodded, He did miss Jace but he found comfort in the fact that Jace was where he wanted to be and with the one he loved.

Magnus nodded, “ I know it is not the same, but I miss Raphael as well.”

Alexander placed his hand on Magnus's face nodding, “It is exactly the same. You loved him, he was family.”  
Magnus smiled leaning into a kiss annoyed at being interrupted by the phone call as Alexander laughed, “You owe me a dollar- I told you they wouldn’t call me!”

Magnus shook his head, “And they call themselves warriors- more like chickens!”

Magnus kissed him sweetly on the lips as he answered, “Andrew, What a surprise!”  
Andrew asked if Alexander was there as Magnus lied, “He is in the shower, Is everything alright!”

Alexander was trying not to laugh hearing Andrew sigh with relief, “Thank god!”

Andrew told Magnus and Magnus reacted the way he was expected to playing his part in this complicated charade he replied, “I am not telling him!”  
Alexander could be heard asking, “Tell me what?”  
Andrew pretended he was losing signal as the phone dropped out as Magnus could not help but shake his head amused.

Alexander showered and dressed as he kissed Magnus and replied, “Let's get this done!”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexander's chest, “Are you going to be alright.”  
Alexander kissed him, “How could I not be, I am staring into the eyes of the man I love.”

The day was underway with Alexander calling an emergency council meeting as Lorenzo, Catarina and Madzie were flanked by Isabelle and Andrew appearing in the corridor before the chamber doors.

The minute Madzie saw Alexander she ran to him, “I am sorry, I am sorry, Please don’t put me under the soul sword”

Alexander pulled back, “What? Oh, Madzie it is ok, All you have to do is tell us what happened.”

Suddenly an armed guard marched around the corner with Silent Brother Enoch surprising Alexander as weapons were drawn on Lorenzo, Catarina, and Madzie as Alexander became very serious telling them to lower their weapons. 

They did not as Brother Enoch stared at Alexander sending him a telepathic message.  
Alexander felt him trying to get into his head as he sharply replied, “ENOUGH! I said lower your weapons!”

The elite guard did as Alexander requested as Alexander opened the doors, “Lets clear this matter up on the floor of the chamber!”

He looked at Brother Enoch shaking his head replying to his telepathic message, “NO! We will be transparent. The council members deserve to hear it from her. I do not want to be accused of being an accomplice or protecting anyone- The Law is the law.”

Within minutes the council members had taken their seats as Brother Enoch was surprised to see Brother Zachariah arrive.

Lorenzo was annoyed and offended giving his lover Andrew a scowl and Catarina was worried looking for Magnus who could not be seen. Andrew knew he was pissed off, as Lorenzo did not appreciate being treated inferior or like a criminal as the doors locked behind them.

Alexander opened the council meeting thanking Lorenzo, the High Worlock of Brooklyn for contacting him and assuring him that he appreciated the trust and friendship they had built over the years as Lorenzo nodded politely replying his tone indignant and sarcastic, “I would like to thank you for the warm welcome we have received here today.”

With the formalities over, Alexander smiled at Madzie, “ Why don’t you tell us what happened”

A council member stood up, “No! She is a worlock, they can lie, she should front the soul sword! Our future is at stake.”  
Others agreed as Madzie started to cry as Catarina whispered, “Oh shit!”

It looked like Alexander had little choice.

Lorenzo went to stand up as the doors flew open as Magnus Bane the High Worlock of Alicante strutted down the aisle, “Alexander Lightwood, By the angels, you lay one hand on her head and I will open the gates of Edom and run tours to Idris! How could you! Your own law prevents it. I cannot believe it. She is just a child. I mean it- I will turn you all immortal just so I can make your life miserable for eternity. Oh, Lorenzo- My apologies!”

Alexander looked at him, “High worlock of Alicante, I would appreciate it if you acknowledged me by my full title! I believe Lightwood-Bane is correct”  
Magnus scoffed, “ You put her on the soul sword and I swear by the angels, your name will be the least of your problems!”

Alexander drew back looking annoyed.

The council members thought they were experiencing a domestic fight and they shifted slightly uncomfortable concerned believing Magnus would full fill his promise.   
It was all a ruse with Magnus referring to it as a game of ‘Good cop-Bad cop’

Alexander sighed, “I am very aware of the law- I wrote it myself High Worlock of Alicante. Madzie will NOT be required to hold the soul sword!”

Madzie sighed with relief as Lorenzo stood up, “There is another way! We will play the memory game”

Madzie nodded as she plucked a hair from her head and laid it in Lorenzo’s palm, “OW my head!”

Lorenzo turned to Alexander, “You are torturing her- ?”

Alexander looked at Brother Enoch as he shook his head, “I said NO! There is no law that stops me from requesting the arrest and mindful confinement of a Silent Brother-Do not test me, Brother Enoch!”

The room went quiet, a challenge to a Silent Brother, even by the Leader was a serious matter.

Alexander replied, “I have given my word!”

Brother Enoch drew back as Madzie relaxed and Lorenzo lifted his palm and blew on the hair creating a large memory bubble as big as a movie screen.

Magnus held his breath and so did Catarina as the story unfolded with Jace in the bed as Madzie pricked his finger and produced the form Jace filled out with his own blood. Jace handed her money and smiled and hugged her as the other council members watched on with horror as the little girl erased his memory.

Brother Enoch was not giving up that easily and Brother Zachariah was blocking him at every turn and so was Magnus.

The council members were gasping at what they were watching seeing Jace happily give himself to the girl as memories and flashes of missions and people including Lilith and then flashes of Valentine appeared and Madzie became scared and started to shake clearly traumatized.  
Lydia Bramwell, now a council member who new Valentine stood up. “Enough! It is obvious Jace organised it himself and that the worlock child did what she was paid for. Jace has given himself freely and is no longer a threat.”

The other council members agreed, It was no longer an issue and a motion was put forward to remove Jace from the Shadow Hunter history books as if he never existed stripping him of his medals. 

Lorenzo was not finished, “Your parabatai rune-Ignite it.”  
Alexander shook his head, “I can’t.”   
He pulled his Steele out as Brother Enoch stepped forward and Alexander lifted his shirt as everyone caught their breath as Alexander blushed, “Oh that is a …..bruise”

Magnus smiled pleased with his work.

Brother Enoch traced deeply to no avail handing Alexander back his Steele and walking out.

Alexander looked at Madzie, “ Please stay for lunch, It is the least I can do.”

Madzie nodded as Lorenzo shook his head, “Thank you, Alexander, However, I have business to attend to in New York.”

Andrew followed him out grabbing him by his arm, “Work is work, Lorenzo. I am a soldier, not the leader!”

Lorenzo sighed, “If you were would you have done anything differently?”

Andrew stared at him, “No! It was the right thing to do!”

Lorenzo looked at him as Andrew stepped closer, “You have to learn to separate us from this!”  
Lorenzo hissed, “Do I, Perhaps I can’t!”  
Andrew placed his finger on Lorenzo’s chest pressing it into his heart, “Yes you can. Yes WE can”  
Lorenzo sighed, “I am not sure I can!”  
Andrew leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, “I am. Dinner is at 7!”

It was the first time they had showed any affection in public and caught Lorenzo off guard.  
Lorenzo’s voice softened, “I am not sure I can make it”  
Andrew nodded, “That is a shame. With or without you, I will be having smoked salmon with Avocado salsa and prawns for entree, and for mains Duck La Orange”

Lorenzo smirked, “ That’s bribery”  
Underhill whispered, “No that’s entree and main, wait until you see what I have planned for dessert”

Lorenzo blushed and nodded, “I will not bring beer!”

Andrew nodded, “some of that Champagne I like perhaps”  
Lorenzo sighed, “Sparkling white wine is NOT Champagne my love”

Madzie and Catarina followed Alexander into his office as Magnus closed the door and Alexander grabbed Madzie and swung her like a rag doll as Magnus smiled relieved and Catarina slumped into a chair looking at Magnus, “We did it!”  
Magnus nodded as he looked at Madzie, “You deserve an Oscar sweet pea!”  
Madzie smiled and nodded, “I don’t like Brother Enoch”  
Alexander nodded, “No one does”  
Madzie raised her eyebrow, “What is Dungeons and Dragons?”

Catarina shook her head, “A silly game for adults in love.”  
Magnus looked at Catarina raising his eyebrow as Catarina smiled, “It would appear scales make Underhill itch.”

Magnus roared with laughter and looked at Alexander winking, “I will tell you later!”  
Madzie shook her head, “They are weirder than you guys!”

Alexander and Magnus smiled at each other both blushing with pride and full of love. Their wry smiles and glints in each others eyes as they both held each others stare.

Catarina shoved Madzie, “Oh No- It’s the love thing-Do something!”

Madzie smiled, “So Mags, about these tours to Edom, You know, If we undercut Worzies by 10% we could make a fortune. Do you know how much we could charge for riding a winged serpent!”

Magnus pulled back and Alexander could see the gold coins ticking in his husband's head like a slot machine as he laughed loudly becoming deadly serious, “NO! And that goes for both of you! Madzie ! You are a bad influence!”

Madzie laughed high-fiving Magnus when all of a sudden the door flew open and Max looked at them before yelling at Alexander, “Hi, remember me- I am your brother, the other one. The one you ignore and have no time for. Why is it, I had to find out about Jace through the daily council news! You signed a freaking death warrant. Then allow him to be turned into a mundane. Fk Alec, I even come after worlocks! How much lower can I go!”

Magnus caught his breath and pushed his chair back!

Max instantly realized he went to far, his mouth running faster than his head.   
His eyes widened as Alexander moved like lightning pushing his brother up against the wall he hissed, “MY husband is a worlock and he takes precedence over EVERYTHING! Even you!”

Max nodded unable to speak.

Alexander had never been so angry with him and never shoved him before.

Alexander's heart was beating fast as he pulled back his fist ready to punch him as Magnus grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. 

Max froze and clenched his body squeezing his eyes together as Alexander pulled away as he replied, “That ‘worlock’ just saved you from 2 weeks in the infirmary! DON’T you EVER walk into my office like that again!”

Max looked sad and started to cry, “I am sorry! I didn’t mean it!”  
Madzie hissed, “Yes you did!”  
Max turned to her unimpressed, “I am not here as one of your people, I AM your Brother! And I demand- I never see you- We never do anything together! I know your busy but you are also my big brother. Do you know how hard it is to live in the Shadows-I don’t think you do!”

Max was not the same as Alexander and at 18 expectations of him were high. He felt the pressure, he felt abandoned and he certainly struggled with confidence. For all his bravado he was merely insecure and vulnerable.

Alexander nodded, “Max, I am sorry. You are right! But that does not give you the right to be disrespectful and an asshole?”

Max bit back, “So what does? SORRY”

Alexander shook his head, “ Stop being a self-righteous brat. For a start!”

Max sighed and they made arrangements to catch up during the week as Max hugged them both goodbye and left.

Madzie sat quietly as Alexander asked her what was the matter as Catarina spoke for her, “She is tired and needs to rest- We should go”  
Alexander accepted the excuse but knew there was more to it. He knew Max was not well-liked or trusted by his own let alone others and he had hoped Max would grow out of it.

Andrew knocked on his door, “Hey, Can I have a word”  
Alexander nodded, “Of course. Business or pleasure?”  
Andrew smiled, “Both”  
Magnus stood up to leave as Andrew asked him to stay adding, “I am going to resign”

Alexander pulled back, “What, Why?”  
Andrew sat down, “I am going to ask Lorenzo to marry me, and he won't if I am a soldier”

Magnus was surprised just as much as Alexander as Alexander asked, “What are you going to do?”  
Andrew sighed, “Probably open up my own restaurant”  
Magnus agreed, ‘You should, you are an exceptional chef”

That was the first direct compliment Magnus had ever given Andrew and Andrew appreciated it, “Thanks”

Alexander sat back, “Would you consider being the head chef at the New York Institute?”

Magnus thought that was a great idea as Andrew laughed, “You would never get the budget through council, I am not serving that swill.”

Magnus agreed again as Alexander fiend being offended before writing a figure on a piece of paper as Andrew shook his head and after an hour of negotiating a deal was done as Alexander shook his hand and Underhill left to prepare as Magnus and Alexander wished him luck promising not to mention anything.

It was 7:05 when Lorenzo knocked on the door of the loft and Andrew opened it kissing him on the cheek, “I am glad you could make it.”

Lorenzo smiled, “ Thank you for the invitation”

Lorenzo noticed the candles and Bach playing in the back round and was surprised, “I didn’t think you like classical music”

Andrew smiled, “I don’t hate it, It is just not my preferred option”  
Andrew was aware that Lorenzo and Bach were friends.

They sat down at the table as Andrew pulled out a bottle of Moet Champagne as Lorenzo pulled back, “You don’t drink champagne”  
Andrew took the bottle of sparkling white and nodded, "The ice bucket is big enough for two.”  
Lorenzo’s senses were in overdrive as the smells from the kitchen wafted around him and they talked about food, music, and art as they finished entree and main with Lorenzo sitting back wiping his mouth, “Andrew that was divine, I have never tasted anything like it.”

Andrew kissed him softly on the lips, “Thank you.”

15 minutes later Andrew asked Lorenzo if he was ready for dessert and Lorenzo nodded replying, “You do make the best Tirimusu, I have ever had.”

Andrew sighed, “I hope you won’t be disappointed”  
Lorenzo shook his head, “Never!”  
Andrew went to the fridge and returned as Lorenzo looked at him, “Am I suppose to eat it or shake it?”  
Andrew smiled as it looked like a snow globe filled with berries sitting on spun sugar called fairy floss.

Lorenzo had never seen anything like it as he sighed, “Your talents are wasted”

Andrew blushed as he placed his spoon into it and Lorenzo followed not really wanting to break it as the sorbet hit his lips he sighed, “God that's good!”

Andrew smiled, “I am glad you like it. Be careful, their maybe choking hazards”  
Lorenzo thought he was referring to nuts as each bite was small and delicate. Andrew noticed him almost reaching the base of the biscuit and became nervous, “I resigned today!”

Lorenzo stared at him seriously, “Did you?”  
Andrew nodded as he reached over knowing exactly what he was doing placing a spoon full in his boyfriend's mouth as Lorenzo felt something hard and pulled it out of his mouth.

It was a large black opal set in a wide band of gold as Lorenzo stared at it asking, “What is this?”

Andrew smiled, “That is an engagement ring. Lorenzo Del Rey, will you marry me?”  
Lorenzo never thought Andrew would resign, he shook his head, “I…No…Yes..I ..”

He clicked his fingers and vanished as Andrew smiled clearing the table when there was a knock at the door and Andrew casually strolled over and opened it as Lorenzo stood staring at him like a stunned mullet as Andrew smiled as he pulled him by the hand placing the ring on his finger as tears fell onto Lorenzo’s cheek.  
“You really love me”  
Andrew nodded, “ Hm, I really do!and before you ask, magic or no magic, for richer or poorer”

Lorenzo raised his eyebrow, “It will always be with magic and for richer! What about..... .”  
Andrew shook his head, “and the walls of Jericho fall.”  
Lorenzo sighed, “I can tell you exactly what happened then and it was not pretty”

Andrew leaned in, “I think you are pretty- much the sexiest, sweetest man alive, and I trust you with all my heart. You can trust me with all of yours.”

Lorenzo nodded, “Andrew Underhill, I would be honoured to be your husband”

Andrew pressed his lips against Lorenzo’s shedding a tear as he kissed him his hands moving over the top of Lorenzo’s thigh sliding up and down as Andrew whispered, “You smell good enough to eat.”

Lorenzo caught his breath as Andrew pulled his knees slightly apart now resting between Lorenzo’s legs as Lorenzo sighed kissing him Andrew undid the button of his pants whispering “Please”

Lorenzo groaned as he started to play with himself moving his hard large cock onto Andrew's lips and face as Andrew followed it feeling it over his cheeks and onto his neck. Andrew's mouth ran over Lorenzo's hand kissing the ring now on his finger as Lorenzo groaned asking him to open his mouth as Andrew did and licked the head unable to take it all, he took enough as Lorenzo growled warning him he was going to cum, “Oh fuck Andrew”

Andrew ripped his buttoned shirt open leaning against Lorenzo's frantic hand jerking off as they kissed.  
Lorenzo leaned back and covered Andrew's chest with his cum groaning as Andrew took the rest in his mouth collapsing into Lorenzo’s lap as Lorenzo panted regaining his breath and Andrew blew softly on Lorenzo’s rounded throbbing head causing Lorenzo to shiver.

Back in Idris Alexander and Magnus were laying on the couch as Alexander said, “so the dungeon and dragons thing”  
Magnus explained it as a sexual role play game and Alexander was inquisitive as Magnus grinned, “I did not mention it because I knew you would not be interested. I don’t think you would like it!”

Alexander nodded, “Oh I don’t know- sounds alright, which one am I?”

Magnus smiled, “ I am the Dungeon master- you my love, are the dragon”

Alexander blushed as Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Would you like to play?”

Alexander coyly nodded as Magnus was surprised and 6 hours later the game ended as Magnus and Alexander were spent. The dungeon now gone and Alexander now back to himself sweating and panting as he smiled, “Did I win?”

Magnus was catching his breath, “Beginners luck! I think that Is the second time I have been wrong in 5 years”  
Alexander smiled as he was still recovering, “you need to work on your math! I wonder if it would work if I ignited my stamina rune”

Alexander blushed as Magnus looked at him lovingly, “You never cease to amaze me Alexander”  
Alexander smiled, “In good ways I hope”

Magnus smiled as Alexander scratched his arm and then started scratching his leg.

Six months later Alexander walked in and kissed Magnus, “Oh I see you have been shopping”  
Magnus smiled, “ Its beautiful isn’t it”  
Alexander nodded, “ It is. Another interpretive piece by Clary Fray”

Magnus hung the painting on the wall and smiled, “They are saving for a house”

While Jace and Clary could no longer see Alexander or Magnus- It was not the last time Alexander and Magnus saw them.


End file.
